Hate is a Strong Word
by QueenOfAllThatIsDark
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries...but here goes nothing! The boys just moved back to Townsville and are trying very hard to blend in, but what happens when a certain gender-confused evil doer also comes back? And what about the PPG's? Will they be able to save the day once more? Will romance blossom between the two groups of super-powered teens? Read to find out!


**Ello! My name is Beth, and I'm sorta new to fanfiction, so I sincerely apologize for any mistakes I make in this story!**

**...**

"BUTTERCUP! WAIT UP WILL YOU?" Blossom yelled, trying to catch up with me. She was so slow!

"Maybe if you weren't so slow, Pinky." I yelled back over my shoulder, not stopping to wait for her. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to leave for school without her.

"Just...wait...a...sec..." she huffed between her sharp intakes of breath. I rolled my eyes and stopped finally, waiting for her to catch up. When she finally did, I was about ready to hit her. I didn't get the chance though, because just then...there was the sound of someone coming down the sidewalk.

"WATCH OUT!" a voice called from behind me.

When I turned to face the oncoming idiot, I gasped. There, skating towards me on a dark forest green skateboard, was the one person I never thought I would see again. I was too stunned to move, so he ran straight into me.

We both went crashing to the ground and he just so happened to land on top of me. Oh fucking great.

"Goddamn it you stupid bitch! I said to watch out! That means to fucking move!" he breathed, his face only inches from my own. I felt my cheeks heat up with rage, and...embarrassment?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, attempting to shove him off me. He smiled, rolling off and standing.

"I was trying to get to that stupid fucking school of yours." he said, offering me his hand. I pushed it aside and stood.

"Since when do Rowdyruffs go to school?" I asked. He started laughing. It was a deep throated laugh and it was rather warm. Just like his dark green eyes that shone in the morning sun. Goddamn, I could stare into those eyes all da-

"Since that damn monkey thought we could an 'education'." he replied, snapping me out of my daydream.

"But I thought you guys all moved?" I asked. He must have been done talking, cause he just shrugged and got his skateboard from the ground.

We walked to school together and I had the strangest urge to take his hand in mine. Weird.

God, I can't believe he's really here again. I missed him so much! Course, I would never admit that to anyone else...

**Butch's Pov**

"Dude...will you hurry up please?" I almost yelled at my fucking older brother. God! He's so damn lazy!

"Go on ahead, I'll...um...be there in a sec." he said, his nose firmly lodged in his book. God, he's always reading some stupid fucking book.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. I grabbed my skateboard and walked out the door to the so called 'house' that I was staying at.

I started down the sidewalk and put my skateboard on the ground.

After giving it a nice push, I took off towards the learning center these losers called school. I don't know why I even care about this stupid hell hole of a town. I guess I just hope to catch a glimpse of her. Her light eyes and dark expression. The way she makes my stomach do those stupid fucking back flips. Or how her smile makes my fly into my throat.

I just want to see her. Maybe even start a fight...just like old times.

I was so caught up in daydreaming about my soon-to-be-girlfriend, (I'm planing on asking her as soon as I see her.) that I didn't even notice I was about to crash into someone.

"WATCH OUT!" I yelled. She must not have heard me, cause she didn't move. Stupid bitch. I crashed into her and ended up on top. I looked down and was met with a pair of light green eyes staring back daggers of hate. God, I'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Goddamn it you stupid bitch! I said to watch out! That means to fucking move!" I all but yelled in her face. She didn't even flinch. So much for asking her out as soon as I saw her...

"What are you doing here?" she asked, pushing on my chest. I took that as my cue to stand up. I did so and offered her my hand.

"I was trying to get to that stupid fucking school of yours." I chuckled as she pushed my hand side and stood on her own.

"Since when do Rowdyruffs go to school?" she questioned and I just laughed at her.

"Since that damn monkey thought we could an 'education'." I explained

"But I thought you guys all moved?" she said. I was just surprised she was fucking beating the living shit out of me right now. I only shrugged and bent down to pick up my skateboard. I started to walk towards the school and she followed me.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. Damn! I hate silence.

**At School!**

"So what's your first class?" I asked, turning to face her.

"Mrs. Jennings, you?" she pointed down the hall. All I could do was smile down at her.

"I guess I get to walk you there Butterbabe." I said, winking at her. She frowned and punched my stomach.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh come on, you know you like me." I winked at her again. She just continued to walk down the hallway. I watched her go.

She stopped suddenly and turn to look at me.

"No, I hate you. Always have and always will." she said, before turning back around and walking away. Well then...

"Hate is a strong word." I said after her. I hope and pray to whatever fucking god there is that she doesn't hear me. Goddamn it! What is with me today? I just can't do anything right! Why can't I just stop with the shit? I'm such a damn idiot!

**End of chapter 1 of this fantastic fan fictional delight of love and hate! I can't wait to see what all you wonderful people of fanfiction think of this! I'm working on chapter 2 right now! I hope to get it put up within a couple days! **

**Peaces my pigeons.**


End file.
